


The Skating Assistant

by TheLegendOfTheAvatars



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Role switch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfTheAvatars/pseuds/TheLegendOfTheAvatars
Summary: Yuuri is finally recruited by a college that sees something in him, but right when he starts enjoying the good old college life, his coach introduces someone oddly familiar. What's so bad about this? This new assistant is the one and only Victor Nikiforov, the one who recruited Yuuri in the first place, and the one who Yuuri is about to fall head over heels for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this mess of words. Let me know if you would like this to be continued! I kind of am up for just leaving it as it is, but only because I have no idea where I want to take it. I just wanted to write something where Yuuri is a little bit more confident and Victor a bit more vulnerable than they are both depicted in the anime. Enjoy!

Yuuri Kaskuri was your typical messy-haired, glasses-rocking, homework-finishing college student. At a ripe age or 21, yes he was indeed quite an oldie for the typical college lifestyle. However, that’s what he had to work with considering he chose to take a few years and focus on his skating.

Skating? Yes, skating. Ice skating, to be more specific. Yuuri was best known for his beautiful work on ice in High School, when he finally became “public” about his favorite hobby. But, unlike what you may think, this did not in the slightest lead to Yuuri becoming “popular”. Yuuri, in fact, only shared his hobby with a few of his close friends, and even at that never let in interfere with school.

Unfortunately, despite Yuuri’s talents, he had lots of trouble getting recruited. Experts from all over Japan would come and visit Yuuri’s school, check him and his tiny pathetic team out, and then disappear, leaving the boys, especially Yuuri, with no evidence regarding whether he was going to even be able to go to college and skate or not. He knew his family couldn’t afford for him to be a walk on. He had to get a scholarship; he had to be recruited. And so, throughout his last few years of High School, Yuuri rose to the top, of both his skating team and his class.  
However, the luck was not in Yuuri’s favor. By the time graduation had come along, Yuuri was still painfully weighed down by the fact that he was the only one from his team that was not recruited. In fact, he figured it was all because of a transfer student by the name of Yuri. Yes, you read that right. Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky. He came in during Yuuri’s last year of High School. He came in as a feeble, small looking guy with a mean attitude, but turned into what seemed like a ballerina perfectionist of sorts. Yuuri wasn’t one to be angry or jealous; he was a team player and wanted everyone on his team to do well and go off and succeed in life, but there was something about Yuri that was off. But this story isn’t about Yuri and Yuuri, this is just about Yuuri. And maybe someone else…  
To get to the point a little quicker, Yuri flew way past Yuuri in a mere few weeks. Because of that, all of the recruiter’s eyes zoomed over to him, leaving Yuuri all alone in the icy corner of loneliness. But, Yuuri was persistent, and because he truly loved skating, still kept at it. But, nevertheless, he was still looked past regarding recruitment. It broke his heart, yes, but Yuuri decided to take a few years to perfect his skating. Maybe he was just a late bloomer, right? So, Yuuri took a few years to himself, and admittedly got a little fat, but decided it was for the best to just take it slow and steady until he was ready for college level skating. 

However, once this college level skating journey began, Yuuri ran into something that he never thought would end up being a problem. A guy.

 

A few years had passed, Yuuri had been accepted to a good college, had met great friends and grew with his teammates. He went to tournaments, where he competed against Yuri, who was still as fiery as ever. He was a brilliant competitor, and gave Yuuri a big hardy laugh every once and a while, just because of how serious and how frightening he tried to be in that little skinny feminine body of his. Yuuri had grown some muscle and had really matured, and being 21 now, he was well on his way to a great ice skating career.  
That was, until he met Victor.  
 Victor is that guy who became quite a problem for Yuuri. Victor was actually the one who recruited Yuuri. He worked on a recruitment team, and didn’t catch Yuuri’s eye in the slightest in the beginning. By the time Yuuri had moved in with his roommates and started his college career, the one who finally gave him a chance had slipped his mind. He had almost completely forgotten about him until one day in Winter. It was bright, yet cold. Yuuri was rushing to practice. He had just finished class and was carrying both his backpack and his skating bag with him as he rushed across campus to the skating center. When he arrived, he scurried to his locker, greeted his teammates as he usually does, got geared up for their practice, and followed his peers onto the ice. However, this practice wasn’t like any other practice. Oh, no. It was quite different.

“Everyone, gather around. Before practice starts, I want to make it very clear that today is going to be a very special pracitice!” Yuuri’s coach began. “You see, we have a very special guest with us today! He is here all the way from Russia, and will be my assistant for a few weeks, until the season begins. He has been to the Olympics, won plenty of Competitions, blah blah blah. Basically, he is a much better skater than all of you combined!” Yuuri’s coach continued, letting out a hardy chuckle. Yuuri’s coach was one of those guys who was strict and serious regarding coaching, but also thought he was very very funny, to which Yuuri and his teammates had to disagree with.  
“And so, I introduce to you all, a very good friend of mine, Victor Nikiforov.”

Victor. 

That name sounded familiar. Curious, Yuuri snapped out of the trance he was in and focused in on who exactly his coach was talking about. Yuuri followed his outstretched arm, in which he landed his eyes upon quite a specimen. At first glance, he thought this guy looked kind of…familiar? But how? 

Then it hit him. This was the one who recruited Yuuri! He was the one who, after 3 years of practice, sweat and tears, had finally seen hope and glory in Yuuri! All of a sudden Yuuri felt a rush of emotion, and was hardly even listening to what his coach was saying anymore. His eyes glossed over as he lost track of the conversation upon his teammates regarding this new assistant. All Yuuri could think was how grateful he was for this man. And now, he is going to be here, to help them with their skating. Yuuri is going to be able to thank him for seeing hope in his skating! This tall, slender, pretentious looking man, with expensive silver hair like diamonds, flawless porcelain skin, long slender fingers and eyelashes. His whole impression looked…truly beautiful. 

“Victor told me he may have actually been the one to recruit a few of you all. I truly believe that he will earn each of your’s trust and will help me make you all such beautiful, successful skaters.” Yuuri’s coach finished. Victor smiled and waved to everyone, which made Yuuri almost fall over.

Yes, indeed, this was the man that, from this day on, caused Yuuri all of these so called “problems”. From this day on, Yuuri’s life would change forever. 

 

A few weeks had passed since Victor had joined their team. It took a little bit of getting used to, regarding Victor’s teaching styles. He was actually very hands on, and surprised Yuuri and his teammates when, at their first practice together, came out onto the ice, skates and all, and began to demonstrate in real time how exactly he wanted Yuuri and his teammates to skate. He would use his hands to guide everyone’s arms and legs, and would always tell them to ‘just follow me!”. They had to admit, though, this new fit young Victor guy was making skating a blast. Especially for Yuuri. They hadn’t spoken one on one that much, but a few days after Victor began coaching them permanently, he did have a conversation with Yuuri in the locker room after practice one day. 

“Hey there, Yuuri? Am I pronouncing that correctly?” Victor asked in a soothing, flawless voice. He was right behind Yuuri, who was changing out of the workout clothes he was practicing in. In fact, the second that he heard Victor’s voice, he had just taken off his pants, and turned around to stare Victor right in the eyes in his bare underwear. Yuuri immediately jumped up in the air, all animated like, and let out quite a girly scream, trying to cover himself as best he could simultaneously. He was flushing red, but Victor just laughed it off, getting even closer to Yuuri. He put his hand on Yuuri’s bare shoulder, which made Yuuri flinch, but immediately calmed him down. He looked at Victor’s pale, slender fingers on his shoulder and brought his eyes up to his face, who was gazing at him intently.    
“I believe you are the one who, in my opinion, was the most beautiful skater I had ever seen.” Victor said, not breaking eye contact with Yuuri. Yuuri could have sworn this sent a shiver down his spine. He stuttered as he tried to act cool and thank him for the compliment. 

“A-ah, thank y-you, Victor! Y-you were the first one to e-enjoy my skating, it seems like.” Yuuri replied. Victor slid his hand off of Yuuri’s shoulder, and nodded in agreement. He turned around and headed back towards his office, but spoke a few more words to Yuuri.

“Yes, it’s a shame they didn’t see the love and passion you put into skating.” Victor said, from a distance now. 

Yuuri was still flushed, and stood in that same exact spot in the locker room, his shirt clenched over his chest, frozen. Victor was so…intimidating. Yet so…beautiful. Not that he had any sort of attraction to him, but he thought that this man could easily win him over and make Yuuri do anything he wanted him to, just by the sound of his voice. That’s how flawless and persuasive this Victor guy was. But, he was still a part of Yuuri’s team now. And after replaying that conversation over and over in his head for the next week, Yuuri decided he was, in fact, going to show this new member of their team how hard he has worked. He wasn’t going to be so flustered and ashamed of sharing his skating. He wanted to impress Victor! He wanted to be at the top again! He wanted to have this man’s babies! Wait, what? Really, Yuuri? Babies? My goodness, this Victor guy really gets into your head sometimes. 

~

As Yuuri would call it, despite how much he tried to resist, he finally concluded that he had quite a pathetic crush on his coach’s new assistant. But, as he promised himself long ago, he was going to make a good impression on this guy. As much as he continued to mess with Yuuri, Yuuri wanted to finally grow a big enough pair to mess with him back, instead of just being the butt of the joke. Of course, Victor never meant it like that. In fact, Yuuri hoped that Victor really did see beauty in Yuuri’s skating, and maybe in more than just his skating. But, nevertheless, Yuuri still wanted to have some fun with this new assistant. Besides, he wasn’t the rough, strict guy Yuuri first assumed he would be. 

“Yuuri, could you come see me in my office when you’re done changing?” Victor shouted over to Yuuri as practice ended. Yuuri nodded back at him as he headed into the locker room. Yuuri found himself start to sweat as he hurriedly changed. He packed up his gear and walked across the locker room to Victor’s office. He knocked on the door that was slightly cracked open. 

“Come in!” Victor exclaimed. As Yuuri opened the door, Victor continued to speak, as he loves to do.  
“Yuuri! How are you? How have you been lately? It seems from your skating that something is on your mind…you’re more, how do I say this without being offensive…you actually seem more…out there. Regarding your skating, that is. It seems like you are more confident. Is that true?” Victor asked. Yuuri hadn’t even taken a seat and Victor was hurling questions at him. Yuuri sighed. This was typical of Victor. But, unlike their other conversations, Yuuri was actually quite confused as to why Victor thought he was more confident in his skating. Yuuri hadn’t seen or felt any changes, but Victor is technically a coach. I guess that is his job. Yuuri took a seat across from Victor’s spotless desk. Victor was leaning back in his chair, eagerly waiting for an answer from Yuuri.  
“Well, I guess you could say that I’ve just gotten more comfortable on the ice?” Yuuri said. That was obviously a lie, though. If anything, the real reason was all because of Victor. 

“I guess the reason doesn’t really matter.” Victor began, to which Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. “I wanted to talk to you about a proposal that I have.” At the word proposal, Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat, and he immediately had giant beautiful icy butterflies in his throat. But Yuuri swallowed his butterfly friends, and in that moment decided that this was his chance to finally play with Victor. With this in mind, Yuuri acted very calm, and politely asked Victor what, in fact, this proposal was.  
 “Yuuri, I want to choreograph your first routine for the season.” Victor said, with his flawless, signature smile. Yuuri almost melted at this “proposal” of Victor’s, and was very pleased by the thought of Victor helping Yuuri find out what routine will work for him best. He was actually very honored, and was hopeful that after this cruel joke he was going to play on Victor, he would still even want to choreograph his routine. But, nevertheless, Yuuri stood up, and as seductively as he could, leaned on Victor’s desk and leaned in real close, close enough that he could smell the mint and cinnamon scent wafting off of the beautiful man in front of him. And very slowly, with a burning nervous feeling in his throat, Yuuri brought his eyes up to Victor’s, and was about to speak. He was so proud of himself, finally standing up to this guy in a way and getting to mess with him for once felt amazing! That was, until Yuuri’s cool was completely shattered as Victor suddenly rushed in and locked lips with Yuuri. 

 

~

Cold, soft, thin lips touched his, and twisted and formed with his own. It was like in all the films, in all the novels, where the lips lock in slow motion, parted, and locked again. Harsh, empty breaths emerge from one another as their lips collide again and again. 

Of course, that’s how Yuuri dreamed it to be. In reality, Yuuri immediately freaked out, and pulled away as fast as he could. He didn’t want to, but was just so taken aback that he didn’t understand what Victor was doing. 

“V-Victor!” Yuuri finally got out, as he fell back into his chair, stammering as he tried to figure out what had just happened. He looked up at Victor, who calmly leaned back in his leather desk chair and smirked. He didn't say a word, just kept staring at Yuuri like he was the one who was supposed to say something! Yuuri decided that, as to not ruin the next few weeks with this guy as one of his intructors who he would be seeing on a daily basis, he was going to try to calmly address the situation and act as though it wasn't a big deal. Even though, to him, kissing a guy was perhaps a part of his future wants, but was definitely not something he had seen coming, especially regarding this man who just randomly shows up and changes his life by finally recruiting him and then being oneof his instructors for a month? Who is this guy? Where did he come from? And why did he just kiss him? Why was he making Yuuri feel this way? Why was Yuuri falling so hard for this guy? There were so many questions that Yuuri wanted answered.

"Victor. You shouldn't just kiss people when they're trying to make a point. It's rude." Yuuri decided to finally say, trying again to play it cool. Victor's face sudden;y went quite sad, but Yuuri could tell what he said didn't actually hurt him. 

"C'mon, Victor. I mean, if I'm gonna be honest with you, I don't know what your deal is! You come into my life by being the first person to ever want to watch my skating and think I'm college material, and now you're here at my school to help out my coach, and then you just kiss me?" Yuuri hurriedly got out. He wanted to just be straight with this man (even though at this point that was everything but what Yuuri was feeling right now) and try to understand what was giong on in his head. Victor smiled again, sighed, and finally spoke. 

"You're right, Yuuri. I'm sorry. But I just can't help myself! When I see something beautiful, I want it to be mine! I want to influence it's beauty and be influenced by it's beauty." Victor then pulled his chair in closer to his desk, coming closer to Yuuri by leaning forward and resting his elbows on the desk. What he said next was said much calmer, in a sweet, loving tone that Yuuri had only heard from someone like his Mother. 

"To be honest, Yuuri, I haven't stopped thinking about you since I first saw you skate. Call me crazy, but if I'm the first and only one to think you're college material, then in my opinion I'm not the crazy one. Those who said you weren't good enough are the crazy ones. Your skating...the passion you have, I want it! I want to be as passionate as you when I get on the ice! For the longest time I had so many fans, I was at the top of the world, winning gold medals left and right, but something was missing! And, Yuuri, it was you! It was your passion, your love, your honesty that shines through you when you hit the ice. When I first saw you skate, I fell in love, Yuuri. With everything. Your skating, your passion, your hope, your dedication. You."

"So, to be honest, yes, I came here because I want to know your secret, and I want to influence your beauty and make a story out of it and help you be the best you can be. I've won every medal possible, but this entire time I've been lacking exactly what you're pouring out when you skate. And so, I want you to be my pupil. I want to teach you all I know. I want to help you bring out your inner self, that passion and that fire that so obviously burns deep within you. I want to be partners, Yuuri."

Yuuri's eyes burned. His lips quivered, and his throat was sore. He had given up trying to act cool and collected. What Victor just said might just change Yuuri's life. He had only just met this man, but he was willing to put the rest of his career on hold and give his knowledge and his time and his energy and put it all into Yuuri and his skating...Yuuri was stunned. He thought he was dreaming. And so, just to make sure he wasn't, he did something crazy.

"Kiss me again." Yuuri stated. He was just staring blankly forward, and before he could even refocus his eyes and swallow his butterflies, Victor was on the other side of his desk, leaning onto Yuuri, his lips once again against Yuuri's. 

It wasn't a dream. It was a beautiful reality that was now Yuuri's life.


End file.
